


One More Chance

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck Save Us All, Everybody Dies, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post Supernatural 12x23, Resurrection, Supernatural 12x23, post season 12, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Dean wasn't one for praying, for asking for help. He only wanted one thing - one more chance to save people he loved. And he got it. Again and again.





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid idea what can happen after season 12 finale made into .
> 
> Hey, it's my first supernatural , I made it somehow and even posted it, so I need all your comments and love.

No. No. No.

It couldn't. It didn't happen. It...

If only he had a chance, maybe he could have saved them. If only...

 

Dean woke up in Impala.

At first, he thought this is it - heaven. But when he looked at his brother driving, he knew it wasn't it. Heaven is made of our happy memories. This wasn't like that. They were going to that crappy hut again. Everyone was going to die.

Unless he prevents it.

He breathed out.

So it was all just a dream.

Dean wiped his face with a hand.

He won't let happened anything like what he saw.

 

Dean woke up. Again. It wasn't a dream. He was stuck. Fucking Groundhog Day when everyone was dying and he could only watch. Like Sam because of the Trickster.

Which mother fucking monster made him living this through endlessly? Lucifer? Nephilim? Some other crap they haven't even named?

And what could he do to end it?

 

Cas was first to notice something was wrong with Dean. No matter what was wrong in his head because of Nephilim, he still could see him through. He was an angel after all. Dean had to remind himself about it.

It was at the seventh time he lived it through. Cas stared at him, and Dean knew that he noticed.

At tenth, Cas took Dean aside to talk. He was so worried. Like nothing other mattered. No Nephilim, no Lucifer, no apocalypse, no Brits.

"Dean..? What happened..." Cas looked closer and he knew. "What have you done?" he could clearly see it wasn't the first time Dean lived it through.

"I couldn't... I couldn't just let you die. Any of you. And it... it just kept repeating over and over. Every time it ends with everyone's death. Maybe in other order, but always... You think it's Lucifer's work?"

"It can't be excluded."

"Nephilim?"

"He hasn't even born yet."

"But..."

"This child is good, Dean. If anything can help us..."

"So nothing can help us."

Cas couldn't disagree with it. In the world without God, without any higher power, there was no hope, there was only this much as they could fight with their own hands.

Dean will fight. Again. And again if he had to.

 

Castiel knowing something was wrong with Dean, wanted to make everything right. So he kept sacrificing himself for them. Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters. Always dying in front of Dean's eyes.

Winchester couldn't bare it.

 

Next to know was Mary. Somewhere around twentieth time. She kept looking at him the whole day. She didn't want to make the same mistake again as since she'd returned to her sons. She didn't ignore Dean's weird behavior. She wanted to protect her boys from any harm. It wasn't possible. But in those timelines, she walked out the house when they encountered Lucifer.

She tried to fight the Devil.

She kept sacrificing herself before eyes of her boys.

It was meaningless. After her Lucifer kept crushing everyone else. She was just one more blood splash.

 

Dean couldn't take it. They tried every plan, they could come with. Cas and Mom kept dying. Sooner and sooner. For him.

It was fortieth time. He had enough. He kept asking every high power they'd gotten to know to stop it. Cause he couldn't stop it. He couldn't save them, he couldn't end himself. He tried. And he failed. He had enough.

After making out a new plan, Crowley took him aside.

"This time it will be different" demon assured him.

So Crowley knew. Dean had no idea when he noticed it. But he was sure, it will be like others. Everyone will die. And sooner than last time.

Nothing mattered.

Cas wanted to talk with him. Again.

 

Sam let his brother go with an angel. They had too much to talk through. But knowing them, they wouldn't do it.

He sighed.

Yesterday he was the head of American hunters. But now he was useless. Cas and Dean kept talking only to each other, lying to each other. And there was still something wrong with Mom. No matter how many times he hugged her, told her that she shouldn't be afraid of him, that he forgave her, that he loved her. Something was broken. She couldn't pretend any longer to be their perfect Mom. She was still trying. Even more desperate, though no one expects this from her.

Sam didn’t know what happened between her and Dean. No one told him. No one tells him anything. Like old good times. He's unstable little brother, the apocalypse is on the horizon and Lucifer knocking on their doors.

Sam took a deep breath. He wiped his face with his hand. There was no need to close his eyes. With open eyes, he remembers well hell and every single thing Lucifer did to him. No matter that Cas healed him or how many years passed.

He was a scared kid. Since Hess mentioned Lucifer. He should take her offer. They needed help. Finding another way as always didn't work this time. Lucifer was coming for them. And they couldn't do anything to protect their family or the world.

 

Crowley sacrificed himself for them to trap Lucifer in Bizzaro land. That was why this time should be different. It wasn't. They lost Cas. Lucifer got away. Mary spared him. Both of them got trapped in another world.

At least this time, Dean didn't have to look at his brother's death. That was different. They lost everyone dear to them, but they still had each other. Why? They couldn't live like that. They merely made it this long. Any day longer...

Dean couldn't.

Sam returned to hut. Right. They still had to fight. Nephilim and other crap. Who cares?

Dean looked down at dead angel. Peaceful face of a soldier who died for his loved ones. Dark wings painting earth. Why did the world keep taking him away? It was an angel. They should be immortal. But this one chose humanity, chose death. For them. For the Winchesters. He should be more clever than that.

Dean fell on his knees.

Again it was cold and quiet outside his head. His mind was screaming. No. Not again. Give me one more chance.

He didn't notice it, but he wasn't alone this time.

Dean lowered his gaze. No one in heaven heard his prayers.

God was on Earth.

Chuck was standing in front of him.

"What have you done?" Dean groaned at him.

"For now? Save you from yourself. Amara felt something was wrong and..." he hanged his gaze on angel body for a moment. "She was right."

"Bring him back."

"I will."

"So what are you doing now?"

"You deserve some explanation. Dean. You've done this to yourself. This Groundhog Day. You think I left Earth in your hands and didn't give you any juice? Not much but enough in a case of emergency."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It is not something to give carelessly. But you use it well... Till this day."

"I used it?"

"You wanted Cas to be saved, to come back, he did. You wanted Mary to come back, she did. You wanted Sam, to be safe, he was. And this day, you've kept repeating asking for one more chance, just one more..."

"And I screw it up."

"We can't do everything alone."

"They died."

"But you saved the world."

"Not from Nephilim."

"You will manage it. You beat the Devil, the Darkness. For now, let's..." he looked again at Castiel. "He's a gift. You keep those, right?"

Angel breathed like he breaks through the water.

"Dean" he breathed out catching hunter's hands.

"I'm here, buddy" Dean bring him closer in something between helping him to sit and embracing him. He tried to keep him away from seeing the printing of his dead broken wings on the ground.

Dean helped Cas stood up. Then the angel saw it. He trembled. Dean needed to hold him to prevent fall.

"I don't understand. I died..."

"Chuck brought you back. Not like it's first time" Dean laughed.

"We will save your Mom too" Chuck spoke up again." It will take more effort than bringing Cas back, but we will save her. After all, Amara will kill me if she finds out what happened with her gift for you" Chuck noticed Sam walking towards them. "Guess now we have more problems than that."

"Dean!" Sam ran from the house. He saw Chuck and Cas standing by his brother. "Guys. We have a problem in here."

Dean sighed. Why this work never ended? They didn't get even a moment to breathe. But this was also what he loved in it.

He went with Cas inside.

Sam stayed outside. For a moment. For one more breath. He needed to calm down. Everything happened and still was happening too fast.

But Cas is back. They will handle it.

Mom was...

It's alright. They take care of it too. Like apocalypse could be stopped and Mark of Cain could be cured. Maybe they bring another mayhem to earth. But they will take care of it as well.

"Sam..."

He turned back. He knew this voice. Husky, shaky voice.

Eileen.

She was here.

Sam pressed his thumb into his hand. He didn't have any wound, but he pressed enough to feel pain.

She was still here.

He hugged her. He felt her warmth. He felt her arm embracing him, caressing his back.

She was real.

Eileen didn't know how she got here. She died and... But it's okay. Coming from dead for a hunter wasn't anything out of ordinary. She was happy she got a chance to help Winchesters again.

After all, they've been through they deserve happiness. Or a part of it.


End file.
